1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an optical module, an optical communication equipment using the optical module, and an optical transmission device using the optical module.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optical module is known which converts an electrical signal input from an equipment etc. to an optical signal and outputs it to an optical fiber, or which converts the optical signal input from the optical fiber to the electrical signal and outputs it to the equipment etc.
As an example of the optical module, an optical module is known which comprises a lens block having a lens or a mirror, an optical fiber, and an optical element, and the lens block set facing a light emitting part or a light receiving part of the optical element, and the optical fiber is optically coupled with the optical element via the lens block.
Prior art documents related to the invention of this application may include JP-A-2011-095295.